Da Capo
by Psycho Ann
Summary: My attempt at an unique Gh/Vi Buu saga fic. Trial run, let me know what you think.


Rated R -- just to be safe -- for mature themes and adult situations. But no lemon as usual :P 

**Trial post, expect grammar and spelling mistakes galore. If you guys like it enough then I'll consider revising the mistakes and reposting the chapter before continuing it.**

DBZ own not do I : Disclaimer 

* * *

  
Da Capo 

Chapter 1 Trial Run 

  


Son Gohan gasped as his consciousness returned in a torrent of sounds and sensations. His head hurt like never before; as if someone was digging their fingers mercilessly in, tearing, ripping, until only an empty skull was to be left. His conscious mind hung in the back, shrinking slowly amidst the sudden bombardment of memories from a time past. It was losing battle, yet instinctively Gohan desperately held on, grasping the memory of himself. 

Then the pain stopped. 

It had felt like an eternity but the whole ordeal lasted only two seconds. The young man panted heavily, his eyes still clamped tightly shut as he gathered himself mentally. His struggle to keep his memory was successful as he started to recall everything. Afterwards, he laid there flat on his back before slowly opening his eyes. 

Blue skies as far as the eye could see greeted him. The light winds ruffled his clothes and hair, calming his frizzled nerves in their cooling caress. Under him, Nimbus quivered in worry. The yellow cloud had stopped immediately when it sensed its passenger's sudden distress and now floated in the morning sky, waiting till Gohan got a hold on himself. 

Wait. Nimbus? 

Gohan bolted upright, taking everything at once. Black vest, white long sleeves, orange slacks. A single badge on his chest. Yellow school bag hanging around his chest. Nimbus under him. A single lock of hair down his temple. No glasses. 

He groaned loudly before weakly asking Nimbus to continue on, his head in his hands. Surprisingly he felt no panic; nothing could really faze the demi-Saiyan by now. What mattered was how he was going to solve this whole mess. 

But first, he had to find his wife. 

* * *

"_Miss Satan! Please hurry we need your help!! Please!!_" 

The static laced voice kept it's frantic plea from the black watch on her wrist. Videl Satan blinked rapidly, her vision still swimming dangerously forcing her to her knees. Her breath was coming out in gasps as she struggled to collect her scattered thoughts. 

"_Miss Satan! Are you there?! Please! The Satan City Bank is being robbed!_" 

Rob-ber-y? 

Pressing the button on her communicator, Videl pushed out three words automatically in habit more than anything else. "I'll be there." Cutting off the connection, Videl opened her eyes, aware of the many things she was sensing that she _shouldn't_ be sensing. Smooth hair brushed against her shoulders immediately bringing to light what had happened. She sat upright only to fall back on her bottom, staring at her shaking hands. Her black fingerless glove clad hands. Trailing her eyes down she gawked at the the school badge on the end of her oversized T-shirt. 

Oh, Kami... it really happened, didn't it? 

Pushing herself up she looked around to discover she had been about to enter her yellow copter. Her mansion loomed behind her, reaffirming her suspicions on where she was. And _when_. 

"Oh yes! The robbery!!" She jumped into the sky, only to find herself struggling to go higher than a few feet before falling back down, exhausted. Cursing, she jumped into the copter, fumbling a bit with the controls before smoothly taking into the air. Thank Kami that she still remembered how to operate it. Upon reaching decent altitude, she blasted full throttle towards the Satan City Bank in hopes to find the man she sworn her life to. 

* * *

It felt weird seeing himself in his Super Saiyan form again. He hadn't really missed the golden locks and turquoise eyes; remembering how he didn't have many good memories in relevance to that form. However, it was like looking at an old photograph and he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic. He had no more time to admire his golden reflection in the store window before leaping into the fray. 

It was even simpler than he remembered, taking out the robbers with ease unknown to normal humans. Ah, and here was a part he remembered. "Haa!!" With a sharp kiai he thrust his palms out, flipping over the fleeing jeep. Making sure everything was under control, Gohan scrambled away. A block from the bank, Gohan peeked around the corner, keeping an eye on the scene. His senses pricked as he looped the bag around his shoulders. About time she got here. Almost sighing in relief he turned around. 

It was like their first encounter yet this time the conditions were drastically different. Videl was sweating, having rushed in after her failed attempt at flying, not unlike that/this time so many years ago. But the demanding look she had wore was now replaced with a relieved smile. The two stared at each other for a few moments, admiring each other like never before. 

It wasn't till Videl was called over by the bank manager that they broke their gazes. Throwing a worried look over her shoulders, Videl quickly mouthed to meet him at school. Gohan nodded and quickly left, understanding what they both must do. He had once again headed for Orange High, stopping a few times on the way to stop crime. 

Argh, it all felt so, so, so unreal! It was quite refreshing though to re-live this memorable day of his teen life. After all, this was the day he met the girl he would later on spend his life with. He also quite enjoyed his wife in her old pony-tails. Cute, very cute. Guess he could enjoy the moment before heading out to find the Dragonballs and solve the mess. Hopefully. 

Videl entered the classroom, taking in everything hungrily. It was difficult to explain her feelings upon seeing her friends again at this age. Erasa loudly waved her over and Videl couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. Now that she thought about it, Erasa hadn't really changed at all. Making her way up the rows she perched herself on their desk, trying to recall what she was _suppose_ to say. After all, she would like to keep this timeline as normal as possible before Gohan could find them a way back. 

"Good morning," she started lamely. Erasa and Sharpener stared at her a moment. 

"Is that all you have to say, Videl?" Erasa asked incredulously, "Haven't you heard of the golden haired fighter??" 

Oh yeah! That!! "Um..." she racked her brain and turned to Sharpener, "You wouldn't happen to be the golden haired fighter would you?" Did she say something like that in the past? She sure hoped so. 

"Nope, you know I exercise in the morning at the club. I have no time for stuff like that," the blond smugly answered. 

"Videl, do you think that guy is stronger than your dad?" Erasa cut in, gaining Videl's attention. Do I think so? Nah. I _know_. 

"What kind of talk is that?" Calcul, the glasses guy that sat in front of them protested. "Videl's dad is the world savior! Mr. Satan! No one is stronger than him!" 

She really couldn't help it. Videl was about to burst into uncontrollable laughter before luckily she was cut off by the teacher clearing his throat. She got to her seat and glued her eyes to the door, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth. Fortunately, neither Erasa nor Sharpener noticed this. 

"Let me introduce you to our new student. Come in!" 

Gohan walked in smoothly, his head held high. Standing in front of a classroom was second nature to him ever since he became a scholar who gave out lectures frequently. Glancing around briefly, his eyes immediately settled on Videl. She had on a small smile and he resisted to do the same. Breaking eye contact before anyone got suspicious he cleared his throat and introduced himself in a clear voice. 

"Good morning, I'm Proffes-er ah, I'm Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." The class and teacher eyed him peculiarly for his slip up and Gohan found himself blushing under their stares. His sensitive hearing picked up a familiar suppressed laugh and peeked up finding Videl with a hand over her mouth, her eyes shining with mirth. He blushed even harder. 

"Hey, he's handsome! And so cute, my type of guy," Erasa said wistfully, cupping her face in her palms. Videl felt compelled to pat her friend on the back and go "Sorry, but he's taken" but resisted wisely. Thinking back, er, now, whatever, did she say something about Gohan when he came in? She couldn't remember clearly... it's been six years after all. 

"He, um, seems okay..." ugh, no, wait. She was _sure_ she never complimented him. "I mean... er, he looks normal." That didn't felt right either. 

Sharpener eyed Videl before snorting and laying back with his hands behind his head. "He looks like a dork to me." Videl held back her tongue, after all, she was a grown woman. In mind and heart at least. But then, that's her husband he's insulting! Well, now that she thought about it, she had found him to be a bit dorky at first too. 

"Go find a seat," the teacher instructed. Gohan nodded and started up the stairs even before Erasa stood up to call him over. The blond was just as Gohan remembered, always the flirt. Erasa had moved to another city after graduating but she and Videl kept in contact. Hehe, she was Videl's maid of honor. 

"Nice to meet you," Gohan greeted, setting down his books and stationary. His eyes however were on Videl, who looked up at him calmly, her expression a perfect poker face. But thanks to their years together, Gohan spotted the underlying love underneath. He really felt like kissing her now. 

Erasa smiled and pointed to herself and Videl, noting how Gohan kept his eyes on the latter. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Erasa, this here is Videl!" 

"Nice to meet you too, Videl," Gohan smiled. Videl nodded, forcing her face to remain blank. 

"Same here." 

Erasa's pretty face filled with surprise. "What? You don't recognize her? She's the daughter of our savior! Mr. Satan!" 

"Oh, I see," Gohan replied automatically. Then he saw the chilling glare sent to him by Videl. "I-I-I mean, wow! Mr. Satan's daughter!" 

"Hehe, it took you a while to get that in, eh?" Erasa grinned. Gohan laughed nervously and sat down. If he remembered correctly, they should be talking about him by now. He couldn't remember who started it at first though. 

"Hey, you're that guy at the crime scene!" Videl pointed out. Ah yes, the topic started with her. 

"Um, yeah, I am..." They both grew quiet, waiting for Erasa to pick up after. The blond didn't disappoint them. 

"Crime scene? Hey, did the golden haired fighter show up again?" 

Ooh, that was his cue. "Golden haired fighter? Who?" Gohan asked. Erasa immediately launched into her gossip mode and spouted everything she heard about the super-hero. Videl took the time to try and remember what she had said after this. She was supposed to be suspicious of Gohan, right? Yes, she could manage that. Now... if she recalled correctly... 

"A witness told me that the golden haired fighter wore a black vest over a white shirt with light colored slacks. And also that he wore our school badge. It fits your description doesn't it?" she sent a suspicious glare towards him, satisfied to see him get flustered. He never could get over her evil eyes. 

"Hey, that's right!" Erasa piped in. They were then interrupted by the teacher telling them to be quiet. After that, everything went on considerably smooth and hopefully according to the timeline. Gohan did wonder though, if they went back, would this timeline exist at all? Would there still be a Gohan and Videl here? Guess he would have to think about that later. 

Gohan and Videl kept to their roles, suppressing any urge to touch and talk. It was a challenge; after all they were newlyweds. Gohan only had Videl completely to himself for, what? Two weeks? He would admit he still hadn't got enough of her in many, many ways. And he probably never would. Now with her so close yet he couldn't show his affections made him feel quite miserable. 

What if they were stuck in this timeline? What if they had to re-live through all six years of their lives? 

Gohan was sure he'll go mad waiting till they were the proper age to, um, consummate their marriage -- again. But then, they were already married in a sense, right? So, technically it's okay. Many cultures wed at younger ages of fourteen and it was okay.... Why in Dende's name was he thinking about this?! He should be planning a way to ask Bulma for the radar. And if he and Videl _were_ forced to relive their high school years through, there were more important things to consider other than worrying about their marriage. 

Videl once again leaned slightly back and stretched, taking a peek at Gohan. He seemed so... innocent. So, well, _young_ for a lack of a better term. She remembered this phase of him, of course. How could she ever forget his polite and bashful personality? It was amusing to see him like this again. He really does look kind of scrawny in his baggy clothes. Boy, how wrong that was. Videl found herself blushing so she quickly diverted her train of thought. 

How long has she known him like this before he changed due to his power-up? It had took her a while to notice his new appearance. His facial features had hardened, his body also seemingly became more developed. His attitude also changed slightly somewhat, becoming more mature and calm. It was as if he grew years in the hours she last saw him. And from what she heard, his power grew as well. 

She had a crush on the Gohan she knew for a month, but it was the Gohan after Buu that she fell in love with. When he came back to school, he had caused quite an uproar. The news of him being the Great Saiyaman and the golden fighter was nothing compared to the students' reaction to his sudden maturity. He seemed almost out of place, appearing to be in his twenties rather than sixteen.; people would believe him to be a teacher rather than student. Videl, of course, really didn't feel the need to complain. Between the occasional drop-dead sexy smirk and greek god body, what was there to complain about? 

She blushed again at the memory, then even started to fan herself lightly when her thoughts wandered to their honeymoon and the two weeks after. Gohan must have noticed her sudden spike in ki so he turned his head to regard her behind Erasa. He immediately noticed her rather flushed face and the look in her eyes. She peeked at him and very slowly licked her lips, smiling in a way she knew drove him crazy. Videl then smirked in triumph as Gohan started to blush himself before... sniffing the air? 

Gohan swallowed thickly as his superior nose picked up a slight trace of Videl longing for 'action'. He half cursed and half blessed his relatively weaker sense of smell in his normal form. If he was in Super or his Mystic form, the scent would have caused havoc on his self-control even more than ever. This was one of the reasons why he even had a clue that Videl liked him in the first place. 

His power-up gave him self-confidence and integrity that he never experienced before, but he still was quite clueless and naive when it came to girls. The form also boosted his basic senses greatly and it wasn't long before he noticed a few scents from the opposite sex that he never smelled before. It was a heavy, musky yet sweet smell that came to him whenever a girl stared at him too long. He was curious and started to research about it. A few strategical questions to his father and more than enough accidental walk-in's on his parents finally gave him the answer. 

He still remembered how embarrassed he was when he found out that he was catching the scent of their arousal. It felt like he was intruding on something private that a man shouldn't be aware of. Then he remembered being curious to how Videl thought of him. He didn't know when he started regarding her as more than a friend. She was beautiful, smart, strong, and accepted him fully. She wasn't like any other girl he met; uniquely _Videl_. The days merged together and suddenly he had found himself wanting to be closer to her. Something more. 

Gohan swore he would never tell anyone his secret. It bothered him to no end, made him feel both guilty and embarrassed yet still he did it again and again till he found what he was looking for. His new matured mind had made him more forward than he would let himself to be. Made him more confident in his actions no matter how wrong he knew it was. He convinced himself he was just curious. That's all. Yet deep down he knew he was not only trying to find it but make it come to him. It; he was looking for her scent. 

Would it smell like the others? Or sweeter? Unique? 

He had calmly took a deep breath one day when they studied together, even going to lengths of dropping his pen to the floor so he could bend down and get a better whiff. Nothing. He felt, what? Disappointed? Only when Videl went home had he realized what he had done. He had scolded himself for doing such a degrading act yet found himself taking discreet sniffs again and again when she was around. 

Nothing. Videl really thought of him as a friend after all. 

He was depressed for a while but showed none of it on the outside and concentrated to being the best friend she could ever have. It was torture on his part. Before he knew it, 2 years passed and for sure he was madly in love with her. It was harder to look her in the eye and not be anxious that he might reveal more than what was supposed to be there. Harder to talk openly about personal things afraid that he might scare her away. Harder to touch her and share drinks without wishing for more. Harder to resist the physical urges that suddenly developed and grew more intense each day. He continued to smell her; sometimes almost obsessively, leaning in close and taking a deep breaths. Videl had noticed this and asked him. He made an excuse that he loved her shampoo and she had smiled at him and continued using that same brand of shampoo ever since. 

Then on the end of their last year of high school he found it. His first whiff of her scent. It happened when he came in for a surprise visit and entered her room from her balcony. He had immediately froze in his tracks as the sweet smell invaded his lungs to send a surge of heat through him. He immediately identified it to be Videl's smell, curious to how he knew when it was the first time he smelled it. It affected him like no other, sending his body immediately into high tension. It was sweeter and more enticing than those other scents -- he wondered if he found it so because it was _her_ scent. 

His eyes had immediately locked onto Videl who was laying on her bed, staring at him in shock. She jumped up in surprise, her face a furious red as she stuttered out his name while hiding a paperback book behind her back. He didn't need to see the dark red cover to know what she was reading. All he had to see was her embarrassed and somewhat guilty expression and the distracting scent that hung heavily in her room. 

Gohan had feigned ignorance to her aroused state in an admirable show of self-control. He, of course, wouldn't pass the opportunity to make the most of catching her off guard. She was always so careful to keep her image. 

_"Oh the heavens above! Is Miss Satan, gasp, reading a romance novel?" he smirked playfully. Videl scowled at him and tucked the book under her pillow._

_ "It's Erasa's. She said it was good."_

_ "So?"_

_ "So what?"_

_ "Was it good?"_

_ He knew he shouldn't have asked that last question while lowering his voice -- making it come out sounding incredibly like an innuendo -- when Videl's jaw dropped and gaped at him. Did he intentionally make an innuendo? He wasn't so sure; it was hard to think at the moment in her room. He backed up slightly and nudged the balcony doors open to get some fresh air before he lost it._

_ "Did you just-? Ah, nevermind. I doubt you even know the meaning of the word..." she muttered before walking to the end of her bed and sitting on it._

_ "What? What word?" he cocked his head to the side, genuinely confused._

_ The raven haired girl laughed at his expression before calming herself down to answer him. "You're always been so innocent and naive when it comes to these things, Gohan. Not that it's bad or anything. Don't mind what I said, it'll just make you even more confused. So, what's the visit for?"_

He had understood immediately what she meant and felt a bit insulted. He just laughed though, a hand behind his head, before asking her out to lunch since he got himself an extra voucher. A part of him wanted to contradict her and inform her just how much he had grown from the innocent and naive Gohan he was 2 years ago. Would she be shocked and angry to find out the things he had been dreaming about? Would she hate him forever if she knew the thoughts that ran through his head whenever he saw her? Would she be appalled by some of his urges to act out sexual fantasies that even himself was appalled by? 

Above all, would she still be by his side if she knew just how much he loved her? That he didn't care if he could never hold her in his arms as long as she was there with him. That he would give everything he had for her. That if she wished it, he would literally make the gods bow down at her feet. Was it healthy? His love? His obsession? He was her best friend, he shouldn't be feeling these emotions, having these thoughts. 

And sniffing for her scent. 

Kami, he felt so disgusted with himself, so dirty. And yet caught himself searching for it even more frequently. It was like an addiction, he couldn't stop longing for it. Was it natural for him to behave this way? An extremely uncomfortable discussion with Vegeta, of all people, relieved him somewhat. He was reaching his prime years and so it _was_ natural for his body to react in such a way. It'll pass, Vegeta had said, just another stage in Saiyan life. 

Then somewhere in college he started to sense a change in Videl. She starting acting more discreet around him, not making contact as much or being as close as they were before. He had panicked at first, did she find out about his feelings? Was she uncomfortable around him now? And she seemed to get flustered even more easily than before. 

Yes, he'll admit he _was_ still naive somewhat; he didn't have a clue on what those little reactions meant. Yes, Son Gohan had to rely on his nose in the end to understand. And understand he did one sunday morning a little less than 3 years ago at an empty clearing a distance away from his house. Videl had been over again on her little visits and they had decided to spar a little. 

Well, Gohan was reluctant as usual for many reasons but Videl was one who knew just when to crack the whip so to speak. He complied and they flew off for some privacy. He was more of a moving punching bag than anything, blocking her furious hits and not returning them with any of his own. Naturally, she got angry and started yelling at him. He would be lying if he said he had listened to a single word through her rant. Her blue eyes blazed magnificently and her cheeks flushed prettily as she floated there with her hands on her hips. 

Gohan had fallen in love with her fiery passion more than anything so it was entirely his fault why Videl slapped him. Apparently, a dreamy smile had wound itself on his face and nothing she said could snap him out of his stupor. He grinned sheepishly down at her and apologized profusely for his lack of attention. Videl huffed and crossed her arms in her trademark stance. They floated back to he ground and that was when he detected the aroma that haunted his dreams. 

It was there, layered by multiple scents, hidden under the sweat, dust, grass and others, but there none-the-less. He threw all caution to the wind when he suddenly advanced on her. It had been too long and he just had to make sure. Was it because of the spar? No, she sparred with him before and never was she stimulated no matter how worked up she get. He hoped against hope that it was because of him. That she felt something, anything, for him. 

Videl was startled to say the least when he backed her up against a conveniently placed tree. Her eyes were wide and confused, even a bit apprehensive as he moved even closer to box her in with his arms. He watched closely, judging her reaction and praying he wouldn't screw anything up before pressing himself against her. She gasped out his name in surprise and even made a few half hearted attempts to push him away. He closed his eyes against her neck and inhaled sharply. 

Found it. It was evident now as he even felt an accompanying ki spike. She stopped struggling and just stood there, breathing heavily against him. The friction was too much and he pulled back to find himself mesmerized by the passion in her half-lidded eyes. Even his Saiyan reflexes couldn't prepare him when Videl grabbed his face and pulled him down into a steamy kiss. 

Things went from there and Gohan eventually proposed to her in front of the whole Orange Star University on their graduation day. Even after getting married he still hadn't confessed his dirty little secret. Well, some things are better left unsaid. He was convinced Videl would seriously hurt him if she found out just how disrespectful he had been. 

Now back to the present. 

Gohan realized he'd been staring a moment too long as he unwittingly gained the curiosity of Erasa and Sharpener (who gave him a scathing look). Gohan immediately snapped his attention back to the teacher and scooted his chair in, hiding an indecent bulge from thinking just _too_ _much_ about his wife. Videl hide a smug smile from her friends. It would be interesting to be able to tease Gohan while she could before he gets them back to their timeline. 

Speaking of timeline... damn that intergalactic alien witch person!! Why is it that their little planet had to attract so many unwanted attention?! 

* * *

Videl had tried her best to look speechless when Gohan flew up to catch the ball. After all the things she seen him be capable of, catching a baseball _only_ 20 feet in the air was practically boring. Heck, even she could do it. But watching her husband receive a fast ball smack in the face was something she never could get used to. Receiving a cannonball would have the same effect -- or more accurately, the _lack_ of it -- and she knew this of course. But really, it was something you just had to flinch at. 

Finally, school ended and Gohan made his way out as Videl said her good-byes to Erasa and Sharpener. He smiled when he sensed her catching up to him. Ah, just like old times. 

"You do know just how pathetically you were trailing me back then was?" He called out, keeping his leisure pace forward. 

"Not my fault you turned out to be one of the strongest beings on earth, Gohan. I would have managed just fine if you were just a normal human," came her reply some twenty paces behind him. He smirked. 

"Aren't you glad now that I wasn't?" 

"I'm content enough that you aren't asexual or green." 

She caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his, smiling seductively up at him. He returned the smiled before glancing around them quickly to make sure no one was watching before pulling her up for a kiss. She smiled against his mouth when she felt him getting a bit too eager. 

"Not now, Gohan! We need to get back to our timeline!! Besides, we're in public!" 

Gohan pouted, "We just need the Dragonballs that's all. And when we do get wished back, this timeline might not even exist, which means no one would remember." 

"But there is always the possibility of the worse happening, Gohan. We might alter something drastically and cause imbalance. Or maybe even get stuck here forever and re-live our lives..." 

"....And we have to keep things are they happened in order to get to a relatively same point that we reached. If we altered any key events then most likely we might end up ruining everything." 

The statement hung in the air between them. It was a horrible thought to go through all the pain and death that would happen in a month. They could only hope the Dragonballs would be enough. Gohan leaned down for another quick kiss before releasing her. 

"I should be heading toward Capsule Corps. for my Saiyaman outfit by now..." 

Videl rolled her eyes, "Good luck then, my Saiyaman. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Gohan tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe I can see you tonight. I try to get Bulma's radar today and sneak out tonight to gather them. I'll come pick you up and we can wish ourselves back immediately." 

"Aw, I was hoping to have some fun with you in school, you know," she grinned up at him. Gohan blushed slightly before coughing into his fist. 

"Well, won't you be more satisfied if, if..." he coughed again as his face turned a even deeper red, "... I was in my, um, _older_ body?" 

"You better pick me up pronto tonight if you ever want to touch me again mister." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

* * *

Gohan got his Saiyaman watch and even managed to convince Bulma to let him borrow the radar. She had asked him what he was going to use it for but he just laughed nervously and said it was a surprise. The blue haired woman and Trunks had eyed him but said nothing else. If they couldn't trust _Son Gohan_ with it, then who else could they trust? 

After saying his good-byes, Gohan sped off -- remembering to stop by Satan City for his debut of course. Man, it felt good doing the poses again. After all the evil people had remained dead after Buu, his and Videl's 'part-time' job dwindled to nothing. Sure there were an occasional robbery but Saiyaman was never needed again. 

Finally it was time to head home. Well, his father's house. Wait, it's now still his mother's house... and currently could also be referred as _his_ house. Landing on the lawn, he couldn't help but sweep his eyes over at the empty field nearby. It felt weird not finding his and Videl's house there. Knocking loudly before coming in, Gohan made himself right at home. 

'Gee, Goten looks so small. I never really noticed that before...' Gohan mused silently as his brother yapped about nothing in particular. Hard to think that the cheerful boy in front of him would be a key fighter in the upcoming battle. At least Goten and Trunks had their major battle free of any traumatic experiences unlike all the pain and loss he experienced in his. Heck, he wondered if the two trouble-makers had felt anything resembling fear. Probably not, it had all been a big game to them. 

Gohan related the days events to his brother and mother, leaving out the whole 'me-and-my-wife-got-cursed-into-this-timeline-by-an-alien-witch' mess. He spent his time walking around the house remembering old memories and also hanging around in the bathroom admiring his Super Saiyan form. He wondered if Videl ever saw him in Super form before, he didn't recall that she did. On their honeymoon he _did_ recall her asking if it was any different making love to a Super Saiyan than a normal one. He had just answered "I'm already beyond a Super Saiyan, why settle for less?" before pushing her down on the sheets once more. 

He immediately found out that thinking of his honeymoon would result in serious need of a cold shower. 

Nightfall came and the Son family prepared for bed. Gohan made sure Goten was in deep sleep before floating silently out of the house, the radar in hand. He quickly spent the next two hours gathering the balls, having a bit trouble with the first and sixth before managing to fit them all in his sack. Double checking their conditions he headed for the Satan mansion. 

Videl was already waiting from him on her balcony, dressed in a pair of dark blue pajamas. He landed and immediately gathered her in his arms. A quick kiss later he let her go and shot into the sky to find a place to summon Shenlong. It was a few seconds afterwards he realized Videl wasn't following him. Making his way back he was attacked with his wife's patented death glare. 

"I will forgive you this one time for leaving me like that, Son Gohan, simply because you didn't know," she rolled her eyes a bit before explaining in a more relaxed manner. "Well, even though I remember how to manipulate my ki, I still can't fly because the ki in _this_ body is unused and lacks training. Guess you'll have to carry me around." She smirked at the end, making Gohan wonder if what she said was true or if she just wanted to be carried around by him. After all, he never really had the chance to fly with her in his arms. He wasn't about to protest though. 

Gohan pretended to struggle in picking her up before a quick smack on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek later earned a quick smile from him. Swiftly scooping her up and blasting into the sky the couple searched for a clearing far from civilization. The mountains near Central were the perfect spot and they set down, piling the balls onto the dusty ground. 

Calling out the dragon was always fun. The already dark night sky grew even darker as Shenlong's massive size filled their vision, shining brighter than a Super Saiyan's aura. Videl stared up in awe. She only saw the dragon twice in her life; a third time didn't make it any less impressive. 

"_You have summoned me, state your wishes._" 

"This is it," Gohan smiled at Videl before shouting up to Shenlong, "Please return us to our timeline!" 

"_It cannot be done._" 

The words echoed in both of their minds, chilling them to their core. They had feared it might happen but the actual knowledge that they were _stuck_.... the reality of it all came crashing down. Gohan was the first to recover. 

"Wh-why??" 

Shenlong seemed to actually smirk before answering in his booming voice. "_Because you are _already_ in your timeline_." 

* * *

A.N. Okay sue me, so I ended up making yet ANOTHER fic before finishing either P&P and Veritas.... arghhhh I'm sorry!! I just came up with this idea and I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT OUT!! I have three reasons for this.   
1. I had to get it out of my system, like Veritas.   
2. I fear someone might think up the idea before I could claim it as my own.   
3. I'm experiencing a major writer's block for both P&P and Veritas. 

Pfft, so what do you guys think? Worth continuing? Don't worry, I'll find a way to juggle all three fics ahhahaha.... ::trails off at the disbelieving glares she's receiving::: *Cough Cough* Well, any questions on how they got in their situation and what would happen would be answered in the following chapters (no duh) if you're all interested. 

Anyhoo.... Da Capo means 'return to the beginning' and is usually written as D.C. in musical terms. It's written on musical scores to signal when to repeat a particular part. I just thought it kind cool for a title and it fitted my plot nicely ^^ 

Ah and here's some random thought.... 

Why is it that everyone insist Son Goku/Gohan/Goten is a Japanese name? It's actually chinese, where the family/clan name is placed in front originally not like most Japanese names that have their last names last yet frequently placed in front for formal purposes. The name is of the Monkey King from "The Journey to the West" chinese story or "Saiyuki" as the japanese call it. Son Goku is Sun Wu Kong in chinese and I would like to let you know my mother's family sports the exact same kanji "Son/Sun" as our DB/DBZ Son family. Heheh that makes me a Son doesn't it? :D Ahahaha, darn it that I had to take up my father's side of the name so I missed out on becoming "Son Ann". (but that sounds silly anway) 

Ah, and once again I'm using the manga version of DBZ. Remember that; MANGA. NOT the anime version. MANGA. 

And I have no idea who that guy with the glasses sitting in the row in front of Gohan etc. is. I made up his name. 

Let me know what you think. 


End file.
